Family is a strongest bond
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Nodika has came back Kanto league and return home to see her father Ash ketchum and her family


**Family is the strongest bond**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Kill la kill and also this is a Family day story and connected to the infinity universe you all are about to see the first appearance of Nodika Ketchum return from her journey and to show that she has one thing that keeps her strong Family enjoy**

Many years ago In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. but things had change in Kanto where all living thing coexist as one during the great universe war against the one called "kaguya" at the middle of the city called Viradian city was a statue look like a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers had his Blade look like a sword and scissor together had his pokemon with him his name is "Ash Ketchum" he was call by many names "Pokemon master, Lost Prince, the Chosen one, The hero of the universe" he was the one that bring everyone together

but at the far reaches out of the city watching the statue was a beautiful Raven-hair teen about medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs.her eyes are purple wears a Black shirt, a blue vest, green fingerless gloves, jean shorts and sneakers her name is Nodika Ketchum Ash's daughter with her pokemon was a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch that is usually obscured by flames produced by burning gas in its stomach. These flames go out when it goes to sleep, and burn weakly when it feels ill. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. it has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head is it reveal to be a Chimchar

"There it is Chimchar home at last" Nodika is coming home from the Kanto league and holding a trophy as Chimchar is On her shoulder happy to be home "Chim!" shouted Chimchar as she was walking towards pallet town where everyone was waving to her with smiles on

"Someone is famous" as Nodika looks up and saw a girl about her age hairstyle, black eyes resembles her parents and grandmother Videl, Gohan and Chi-Chi she She wears a red midriff shirt, sports an orange bandana on her head, chains on the right side of her gray capris and finger-less gloves

"Pan good to see you again and why are you up at the tree?" she asked her a a familiar voice was heard "Pan! come back here and fix my hospital you trashed!" as it was Mako now a grown woman was now a doctor as she see Nodika

"Nodika welcome back!" as she hugged Nodika "Good to see you too Aunt Mako!" said Nodika as she see the hospital was wreck "What happened?" she asked as Mako points at Pan

"Your friend here used her power and wreck the hospital!" she said then Pan chuckled "Don't worry I got" as Nodika used Alchemy to fix the hospital made Mako, Ratchet and Joe happy as she was ready to go

"Nodika say hi to Ash for us!" said Joe as Nodika shows her smile "You bet Doc!" she shouted as her and Pan are walking

meanwhile ash along with his family and friends are preparing a party for her and they are all excited "Hey boss it be great to see your little girl home." said Ed elric was helping Ash along with Ichigo and Luffy set up the table

"Well Ed it be great to see Nodika back and I am proud to be a great father." Ash said to the former Alchemist "Not to mention she is following your steps Ash!" said Goku as Ash agreed with him

"Guys! she's coming in your places hurry!" said Sakura as they are hiding with lights off when she gets there

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" she said as soon she turns on the light and "WELCOME HOME NODIKA!" said both as Nodika was happy because she has a great reception "Thanks guys it is great to be home!" then she saw a beautiful woman of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. she wears a white shirt and black pants with slippers it was Ryuko her mother was in tears

"Hi mom!" as Ryuko then hugs her daughter was happy to see her home "Welcome home sweetie I am so proud of you!" she said as Nodika was hugging her back

"I miss you and Dad too Mom" she said as her aunts Celestia and Luna came with a baby that look like Ash but had a red highlight like her and Ryuko

"Nodika welcome back!" said her grandmother Delia as Nodika is happy to see her "Hey Grandma!" she meets her one-year-old baby brother for the first time.

"Nodika we want you to meet Matoi your baby brother" said Luna as Nodika was thrilled I'm a big sister...look at me i'm a big sister!" she shouted then she see two of her uncles

"Look who came home!" said Natsu

"Uncle Natsu, Uncle Simon!" said Nodika as she hugged them "It's great to see you again Nodika!" said Simon then Nodika see her mentors and her best ones Misty bloom

"Hey Nodika we saw your battle i want to say good job of bieng like your father!" said Misty as Nodika had her thumb up "Thanks Misty!" she said as the party was started everyone is having a great time "You made everyone proud of your journey Nodika!" said Kakashi who then married Delia makes him her grandfather "Thank you grandfather!" she said as Naruto now the hokage placed her trophy up

"Nodika the way you grew stronger since on your journey you remind me so much of your dad and I want to give you this!" as he gives her a forehead protectorof the leaf village

"Uncle Naruto thank you!" she said as he smile "And I'll see you at the chuin exams soon!" said Naruto as Nodika smile "Speaking of soon!" as Nodika used ice beam and hit Boruto had a cam "Nodika...what a surprise!" he said blushing "Boruto were you recording my butt!" she asked as Boruto denied but he lied as she is going to see her friends "Nodika wait help me out of this" as Nodika looks at him "Get out yourself perv!" she repliereplied

Nodika show everyone all the pokemon she caught "My you are busy your dad be proud of you!" said Mikasa as Nodika then ask "Mom where's Dad" as Nodika notice "Behind you!" as Ash tackle her as she was laughing by him tickling then she hug him "Dad had you see my battle!" she asked as Ash smiled "I did Nodika and i am so proud of you!" Ash said feel proud to his daughter then she look at the portraits of Auran and Dr. Kiryuin "I wish grandpa Auran, Grandpa Kiryuin and great grandpa the third hokage hiruzen are here!" she said with a tear as her cousin once removed Konahamaru patted her shoulder

"They already have they are watching you up here with uncle Kamina!" he said as Nodika was cheered up afterward she talks to her father now relaxing his favorite spot was a tree on the hilltop near a lake now Nodika likes it "I see why you love it here so relaxing!" she said to her father "Yeah you are a lot like me...Nodika i got you something!" as he gives her a present

"What's inside Dad!" said Nodika as Ash smiled "open it" as Nodika remove the wrapping then she saw it was kamui of her own an white trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, red shirt, blue jeans, sneakers"Dad is this my own Kamui." she asked as Ash nodded

"Yes but no worries i made look just like mine so you won't let boys see you look naked just like your mom and aunt Satsuki!" said Ash

"is that how you love them!" as Ash was red "Not really i love them because thier true beauty is themselves!" she said as Nodika chuckled

"Dad I understan how I feel about my journey and i learn all that from you!" she said to Ash then he smiles at her "You already surprised me of following the family line Nodika...but you too will face danger coming to destroy harmony but remember your heart never gives up I thought I was going to give up but your maother, our family and my friends pulled my heart out of the darkness and for that I owe them my courage, truth, friendship and love just remembered my father told me and now I will tell you one hero's heart is another hero's dawn of never give up" Ash replied as him and Nodika looks at the sun going down "I don't know what's out there beyond those stars might be new adventures await but if you travel to new worlds, meet new friends, face new enemies, remember this no matter you lose, no matter you be beaten and lose everyone don't never give up till it's over and open heart of will, truth and courage. I think one day I'll find that you as my next successor of the hero and a legend everyone been looking forNodika...my journey is over now it's your turn Nodika Ketchum." Ash said as Nodika was in tears and hugs him

"Thank you i never forget your words never...Daddy" as they now relax and watch as the night arrives and stars showing then there was a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features. Its snout is short and wide, and it has triangular ears and large, blue eyes. It has short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs and feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. Its fur is so fine and thin was flying at the sky "Mew" it was the pokemon name Mew had appeared. watching Ash and Nodika was touched by those words as well then she flew away maybe soon Nodika will see Mew and no matter what adventures Nodika have to let her know her family will always be with her

**That's it of the story and i hope you enjoy it how Nodika was now return home and see her family, friends and having time with her father Ash also met her brother Matoi to let you know i will make a Nodika story and still doing pokemonXResident evil but i'm adding Ash pairing with Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine and Ada Wong if you want them as his send over pm and enjoy happy family day**


End file.
